warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan's Prophecy Book 13: Flamestar's Attack
Prologue Shadowstar padded up to Flameclaw. "What is it?" Flameclaw asked. "I need to find more cats to fight with me. You will lead the clan when I am gone." "Yes, Shadowstar," Flameclaw dipped his head, "I won't fail you." "Good." Shadowstar bounded out of ShadowClan camp. Chapter 1 Whiteheart padded into fourtrees. He noticed Flameclaw was on the great rock. Rainstar silenced the crowd of cats after Sunstar got on top of the rock. "Why are you here?" Sunstar growled when he saw Flameclaw. "I am the ShadowClan leader, Flamestar," Flamestar growled. Whiteheart was very worried because Flamestar would be much more dangerous with nine lives. "What about Shadowstar?" Sunstar snarled. "He is dead. I killed him to become leader and stop his invasion." "I don't beleive you!" Sunstar growled, "You may have killed him to gain power, but not to stop any war!" "Really, Sunstar. I will not rule like Shadowstar did. I want peace." "I will never trust you!" Sunstar yowled. "Let's not accuse him until he has actually done something," Hailstar said. "Fine!" Sunstar growled, "The gathering is over!" Chapter 2 A few days later, Whiteheart went to check on his kits. "Hello!" Whiteheart said. "Hi, Whiteheart," Swiftfoot said. "How are the kits?" "Good." "How is my apprentice doing?" Willowfur asked. "Good. He will be a warrior in no time." "Good, at least one of my kits are going to be warriors. I wish I knew what happened to Smallpaw." Whiteheart felt very sad for Willowfur. He padded out of the den. Chapter 3 Whiteheart was dreaming. He was at fourtrees. All of a sudden, a black cat came out of the darkness. It was Darkstar. "Your in StarClan!" Whiteheart said. "Yes, I am. But that is not why I am here. I am here to tell you something." "What is it?" "Smallpaw is alive." Whiteheart widened his eyes, "How do you know?" "StarClan cats can see all. Smallpaw only left to protect himeslf." "What?" "A while before he left, he saw Flameclaw and I talking together in the middle of the night. Flameclaw was afraid Smallpaw was going to give away his secret." "But did he?" "No. Smallpaw knew that he would be killed by Flameclaw if he told. And he knew Sunstar wouldn't beleive him. So, one night, Blackstripe told Smallpaw that Flameclaw was going to kill him and that he should leave the clan. That was all part of Flameclaw's plan. Right now, he is living near highstones. Go and get him." Whiteheart woke up. It was morning. He knew what he needed to do now: find Smallpaw. Chapter 4 Whiteheart woke Skystripe up. "What s it?" the gray warrior asked. "I know where Smallpaw is. Come with me." "What?" "I'll explain it on the way." Whiteheart and Skystripe headed for highstones. They approuched highstones. Whiteheart had told Skystripe about his dream. It was a rocky place with large rocks every where. Whiteheart said, "Okay, let's search for Smallpaw." Chapter 5 Whiteheart searched a while. Soon, he saw a cave. A scent he didn't reconize drifted out of it. Whiteheart stepped in. Soon, he could make out a shape of a cat. "Who are you?" Whiteheart asked. The cat opened his eyes and they shone in the darkness. "Hello?" Whiteheart repeated. No answer. The cat hissed and lept at Whiteheart. Whiteheart ran out of the cave and the cat followed. He was a gray tom with dark-gray specks. It wasn't Smallpaw. "Why are you here?" he snarled. "I was just looking-" "You look like a good meal to me!" Chapter 6 Whiteheart faced the cat. The cat lept at Whiteheart, but Whiteheart dodged to the side, then launched himself at him. The gray cat backed out of the way and Whiteheart hit the hard ground. The cat bit into Whiteheart's neck and Whiteheart hissed in pain. All of a sudden, a gray cat pushed the cat off of Whiteheart. It was Smallpaw! Smallpaw ran at the cat and bit into his neck, killing him. "Smallpaw?" Whiteheart said, suprised. "Whiteheart!" "Would you like to come back into the clan?" "But, what about Flameclaw-" "He is no longer in ThunderClan." "What?" "Come on. I'll explain on the way." Skystripe padded up to them. "We found him?" "Yes." Chapter 7 The three cats padded into ThunderClan camp. Sunstar said, "Where were-" He stopped and stared at Smallpaw. "You found him?" "Yes," Whiteheart replied. "Then it's time for your warrior ceremony, Smallpaw!" Sunstar called all the cats over for a meeting. He said, "Today, Whiteheart and Skystripe have brought Smallpaw back to our clan." Mumers of suprise came from the cats. Sunstar explained the misunderstanding Darkstar told Whiteheart. Then, he said, "Smallpaw is ready to be a warrior! Smallpaw, you will now be known as Smallfoot. StarClan honors your bravery." Smallfoot stood up proudly. Whiteheart was glad he rescued him. Chapter 8 One morning, Whiteheart was eating fresh-kill with Skystripe and Smallfoot. All of a sudden, ShadowClan scent drifted into the clearing. Then, a few ShadowClan cats jumped into the clearing. Flamestar was one of them. "What do you want?" Sunstar growled. "To rule the forest!" Flamestar exclaimed. Then, the cats started attacking. Whiteheart lept onto Flamestar. Flamestar shook Whiteheart off and bit into his neck. Whiteheart pushed the huge cat off him. All of a sudden, Whiteheart felt a massive claw staby into his side. He turned around to see Boulderstar. Whiteheart knew he couldn't win over two of the strongest cats in the forest. Chapter 9 Whiteheart launched himself at Flamestar, but Flamestar dug his claws into Whiteheart's chest before Whiteheart touched him. Boulderstar then swiped his giant paw over Whiteheart's side. He hissed in pain. All of a sudden, Snowstorm pushed Boulderstar over. Whiteheart got up and held Boulderstar down while Snowstorm bit into his neck. Soon, Boulderstar died. Snowstorm scratched Flamestar across the shoulder, then Whiteheart pushed the dark warrior over. Whiteheart heard Flamestar's neck snap when he hit the ground. Flamestar was dead, too. "Flamestar and Boulderstar are dead!" Snowstorm yowled. The ShadowClan cats retreated. Soon, Flamestar and Boulderstar got up and ran with the ShadowClan warriors. ThunderClan won! Chapter 10 Whiteheart padded over to Sunstar. "We won, Sunstar!" "Yes, we did. But how many more battles can we win. They just keep attacking us. Soon, everone will die!" But then, Sunstar changed from sad to happy, "But, your apprentice is doing very well. He is to be made a warrior right now!" Whiteheart was speechless. "I saw him fighting. He was very good." "Th-thank you, Sunstar." Sunstar had called a meeting. "Graypaw, I saw you fight and know you are ready to be a warrior. From this moment on, you will be known as Grayheart." Grayheart stood up proudly. Whiteheart was happy that his apprentice was made a warrior.